


First Order of Business

by pkmntrashcan



Series: Lonashipping Week 2020 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Lonashipping, Lonashipping Week, in which Moon is Gladion's assistant-right hand woman-and girlfriend, sometimes you need a healthy dose of jealous gladion, sorry Ilima you'll never win, though the latter is v much kept a secret ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Lonashipping Week 2020| Day 3 | BlackGladion knows there’s a give and take when it comes to business negotiations, and his girlfriend being flirted with is not on the table.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Series: Lonashipping Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840732
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	First Order of Business

Gladion had a right to feel this way... _ after hours  _ that is; ebony tie feeling tight against his neck as he peels the charcoal blazer off his shoulders. He’s trying his best to remain civil, calm. The grip around his cup of black coffee saying otherwise as his eyes watch two figures through the frosted glass panes. And though their figures are obscured, their voices are not. 

He can hear Moon’s chirps about the agenda only being responded to with questions about  _ her _ , instead of the meeting at hand.

He forces himself to stay seated, however. Fingers tapping impatiently on the table when he hears the door swing open, allowing Moon to invite him into the room with a cheerful “and here’s President Gladion.” He’s scowling no doubt, but the potential partner seems to pay the introduction, and him, no mind, making sure to throw in one final “think about it;” a solicitation irrelevant to his visit there today. 

And while his client’s back doesn’t cover Moon completely, Gladion’s piercing eyes are boring through what he can see, and when he hears the melodic laugh he’s claimed as his fill the meeting room in response he can’t help but to tsk in disdain.

He knew she was being polite, knew she was doing her job. But while she was his assistant in this moment first and foremost, Moon was also  _ his girlfriend  _ and she was very much being flirted with by this bubblegum guy. 

And Gladion’s never been keen on sharing.

He takes a swig back of his bitter coffee, letting the scalding heat attempt to distract him from the the ballsy actions of his so-called guest.

It doesn’t help at all.

But Gladion knew better to give into these urges, closing and unfurling his fists; the desire to kick him out almost immediately is strong. It would be easy to say he wasn’t interested in the business proposition. It would be a justifying excuse. A way to keep him and his grubby hands off of Moon and away from Aether, but he knew an expansion to Kalos via this ambassador was important to the company.

Hell, Moon knew this was important to _ him. _

A glimpse of her raven hair distracts him from his thoughts however, as she slides out of Ilima’s conversation and view effortlessly to bring the focus back to him. On business. Not a minute too late either as her hands slide subtly across his shoulders.

A silent plea for him to relax.

“Mister Ilima, thank you for your offer, but we must not keep the President waiting with our idle chit-chat,” she announces as her touch leaves him all too soon to sit across the room from both of them. 

She bears a charming smile; a mask that Gladion understood all too well. The one she put on when she knew she had to put on an appearance and one he could kiss away. He sure does want to kiss it away, but he figures there’s a time and place and it isn’t there or now as Ilima reaches out over the table towards him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” pinky announces, shaking his hand with polite gusto. “You have a lovely company, and a hardworking assistant to boot.”

The feeling, however, isn’t mutual especially catching the smile on Ilima’s face as he glances at Moon. The look in his eyes.

_ How bold of him to try and shoot his shot still. _

Gladion squeezes into the handshake harder than he should’ve, “likewise,” muttered through gritted teeth, much to the amusement of Moon stifling a laugh behind her hand as Ilima responds with a half-hearted chuckle.

His left hand soothing his right as they both take their seats.

* * *

It’s with a click of the door that all false pretenses drop.

“You’re not subtle at all, Gladion,” Moon states matter-of-factly once Ilima leaves the vicinity. She gets a growl in response, the rustle of his empty cup of coffee hitting the bin effortlessly, and his eyes narrowing as she lifts herself up onto his desk, leaning forward with an all too knowing smile.

She knew he was jealous. He made it abundantly clear.

“We sealed the deal didn’t we?” he bites back, and yet she stays beaming, kicking her legs happily as she leans her torso closer.

“With some casualties, wouldn’t you agree?” She’s halfway towards a giggle, as he feels her hands rest on his dark dress shirt, straightening out some crinkles, before her fingers playfully walk up his chest to tickle underneath his chin.

“You know I’m yours right, Mr. President?” And although there’s a hint of her teasing he knew she was sincere behind those words and in how she looked at him with so much love and affection. 

He feels his locked jaw ease in its tension, his shoulders fall ever so slightly, a breathy sigh coming as he focuses on her and only her. 

“He didn’t know that,” he grumbles.

Not his best excuse, but Moon rolls her eyes playfully, moving to cup his face to look at as sternly as she could muster. 

Truthfully, she wasn’t very good at it, but her puffy cheeks and pouted lips eased him.

“But I’m here with you,  _ only you _ , and besides if you wanted to make it clear to him you would’ve had to put on a scene--” she pauses, watching how a devilish smirk forms on his face. 

“You...you considered it didn’t you?”

“Perhaps,” allowing himself to ease out of her hold and come even closer, trapping her between his arms and his desk, “it would’ve been easy too.”

A glint in his eyes, a blush slowly creeping over her cheeks. It was endearing.

“To kiss you breathless.”

His lips ghosting hers, fingers running through her hair.

“To relentlessly show off that you’re mine.”

Moon’s absolute putty in his hold, eyes aching to flutter shut as he angles her head easily. His thumb reaching to carefully stroke her lips as they part in want, in welcome, as the breathy, “yours,” that escapes her is swallowed by him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M LATE. WOOPS.


End file.
